That 70's Trip (Crossover)
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: Yeah, another crossover with my Austin & Ally Story. Set before the Gokaiger one. Not the best I've written, but it's leading to awesomeness.
1. Part 1

**Part 1  
><strong>

**…**

**(Guitar riff)**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**Aug 2014.**

**...**

**Austin stepped out of the tour bus, as they had arrived in the town of Point Place, Wisconsin. It was one of the winners of his contest's home town. He wondered what type of gig this would be. He walked up to the house that the contest winner gave him & rang the doorbell. The door opened & he saw an older guy answer.**

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Austin Moon. Someone who gave this as their address won my contest to give some people a free concert."

"Is that him?" a girl's voice is heard asking from behind the guy. He turns out of the way to reveal the girl. "It is!"

"Uh, hi," Austin said.

**(Guitar Riff)**

Hangin' out  
>Down the street<br>The same old thing  
>We did last week<p>

Not a thing to do  
>But talk to you<p>

We're all alright  
>We're all alright<p>

Hello Wisconsin!

"Uncle Eric, let him in," she said.

"Fine. Come in, Austin," Eric said, letting Austin walk past him.

"Come to the kitchen," she says & Austin follows.

"So, you're Michelle?"

"Yep. Now, I entered this contest because me & my friends were planning an 'end of summer' party at the beach."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, so we're going to need you to make a setlist. Here's the songs our school class made when we sent a Facebook message to everyone to suggest songs & we took a song each from everyone, so you can pick from these," she says, handing him a piece of paper. He takes a look.

"Hmm…" he says, looking at the list, seeing it was mostly pop songs, but also seeing rock & other types of songs. "I'll see what I can do," he says, looking up at her.

"Great! Now, the party is in two days & we've already set up the part of the each you're going to be performing at., if you wanna set up early & practice."

"Ok, great. I'll head there right away. Though I might need directions."

"I'll go with you. I give the BEST directions."

"Alright then," Austin said, as he & Michelle walked through the door.

"Michelle, where are you going?" said her mother, as she walked up the stairs from the basement.

"I'm going to show Austin here where the beach is so he can set up & practice for the party on Friday."

"Come in the kitchen with me for a second. Excuse us, Austin," she said, dragging her off.

"So, you're here to perform at her party?" Eric asked, as he was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. What's that woman's problem?"

"Oh, Betsy? Not much. Not much. She had Michelle at 19 after her first year of college, so she couldn't go back right away. Not only that, but she doesn't want Michelle to get into a similar situation, so she gives her the speech every time she has a crush, or any boy over to not 'try anything,' or she could get pregnant."

"Ugh," Austin said in slight disgust. "You could've just said that it was a woman thing & be done with that."

"Right. Sorry."

"So, she was a teen mom, huh?"

"Yeah. Plus, when she did the math years ago & found out her parents were in a similar situation, thus she definitely didn't want the trend to continue."

"I see."

**Just then, a few guys came up the stairs from the basement.**

"Hey, Forman," Hyde said. "What's up? Who's this douche?" he said, then taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm not a douche!" Austin retaliated.

"This is Austin Moon. He's going to perform at Michelle's class' party at the beach on Friday."

"Oh. Hey," Hyde said, sitting on the chair next to the couch Eric was on.

"Hey," Austin said, a bit pissed.

"You still pouting over Jackie, Forman? Face it. She moved to California. You lost your one and only shot. Just go back to Donna, suck it up, & marry her already. Shit, we thought you would be by now."

"I know, Hyde, but I can't. It didn't work out with Donna. I can't just regress like that. Besides, I like Jackie better."

"Yeah, but you had a good chance after Fez died, but you didn't take it. Then you squandered your moments with her so when it came time for her to want to stay, but she didn't want to miss that job opportunity, you didn't speak up. Grow a pair, man. Get hitched already. For godsakes, you're 54 years old, never been married, & the last time you had sex was in your early 20's. Get your act together. Hell, we've all been married at least once. I married that stripper & hell, even Kelso tied the not after he knocked up Brooke."

"Oh, so you're Michelle's grandfather."

"(snickers) Michelle," Hyde whispered loudly.

"You met her?"

"Of course. Didn't you hear Forman here?"

"Hey, don't you dare lay a hand on my her," Kelso said.

"Kelso, chill out," Hyde said.

"Yeah, I'm 18. Trust me, I don't want to hook up with a 16-year-old."

"Oh now she's not good enough for you?"

"What?"

"Whatever. Listen, I don't care what you do with her friends, just keep your hands off of her!"

**Just then, the two females came out of the kitchen into the room where the guys were.**

"Oh hey, guys," he says, backing away all nonchalantly then sat down.

"Alright, can we go now?" Michelle said.

"You'll remember what we talked about?" Betty asked.

"Yes!"

"Then go on."

**Michelle grabbed Austin by the arm & started to walk him out. Michael looked at him, with a menacing stare. Austin just stared at him trying to show he had no malicious intent. They walked outside towards his tour bus.**

"Well, that was awkward," Austin said.

"I know. They're so embarrassing. She thinks I can't control myself because of her & granddad's libeto being passed on in our genes."

"Wow. That's gotta suck. Bringing home guy friends then getting scolded each time."

"Yeah. I've had to be friends with guys just at school. I've been afraid of having any guys over because of that."

"I see," he said, as they reach the bus.

"Don't worry about my grandpa. He may be threatening, but he's also old and stupid, so don't mind him."

"Ah. I see," he says as they get on.

**A few days later at the beach…**

**Austin was on the stage they set up. Well, it wasn't so much a stage, as a picnic area under a canopy, but it was still serviceable, as him & his band set up. Dez, who came with him to videotape his performances for future use, was setting up the audio to be level.**

"Alright, Austin. Got the audio setup. All we need is a sound check."

"Alright, Dez. Guys, let's take it easy," he says, as he picks up his acoustic. The drums then kick in a steady beat, as he starts playing the acoustic then sang & the other few band members joined in as well.

I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room  
>Seems like everyone around me's on their honeymoon<br>I'd love to take a pin to a heart-shaped balloon  
>Everybody's got somebody but me<p>

Well I don't know how I landed on this movie set  
>It's like a casting call for 'Romeo and Juliet'<br>I never would have noticed if we'd never met  
>But everybody's got somebody but me<p>

And I miss you  
>Without you I just don't fit in<br>I know we're through  
>But I'm wishing we could try it again<p>

I hear loves songs playing on the radio  
>People slow dancing everywhere I go<br>Well I'm a good slow dancer but you'd never know  
>Cause everybody's got somebody but me<br>Yeah they do

Everybody's got somebody...

And I miss you  
>Without you I just don't fit in<br>I know we're through  
>But I'm wishing we could try it again<p>

Sitting here lonely at a table for two  
>Watching lovers being lovers in the corner booth<br>Seems like even cupid don't know what to do  
>Everybody's got somebody but me<p>

Yeah, I don't know if I'll ever find another you

But everybody's got somebody but me

Everybody, got somebody  
>Oh everybody, everybody, everybody but me now<p>

(Everybody's got somebody)  
>Everybody has got somebody<br>(Everybody but me)  
>Everybody but me<br>(Everybody's got somebody)  
>Everybody<br>I miss you  
>(Everybody but me)<br>Everybody's got somebody but me

"Alright, man. That should do it until the show. We're done for right now, so what should we do now til it's time?" Dez asked.

"Not sure," Austin said, rubbing his eyes.

"You ok, man?"

"Yeah, just haven't slept well the last few nights. I keep waking up thinking I hear voices talking."

"Huh. Weird."

"Hey, you should definitely do that song at the concert," Michelle said.

"Alright. I'm going to take a nap on the tour bus. Wake me an hour before show time," Austin said & then walked towards the bus.

"What's with him?" she asked.

"He's really tired," Dez said & he went to the playground. "Huh, is that a pot leaf on the water tower over there?" he asked, looking towards it.

"Yeah. My grandpa & his friends painted that back in the 70s & no one bothered to wash it off, so it faded into the metal of it."

"Huh. Cool."

**Austin got on the bus, closed the door & the blinds to the windows then went to the bed, wrapped himself in the blanket, & tried to go to sleep. He thought he heard voices again, but he ignored them & they faded away, so he went right to sleep. Next time he awoke, it was night time & he was outside on the ground.**

"What in the hell?" he asked & checked his phone for the time but he couldn't find it, so he got up. He went over to the beach, but the electronics weren't there, nor did it seem there was ever a party there recently. "Did I miss the party? Since when are teenagers this cleanly?" He then walked to the road then walked until he came to Michelle's house. It was after dawn when he got there, so it was morning. He walked up to the house & knocked on the door & rang the doorbell.

"Yeah," said Eric as he answered the door. Austin just looked confused.

"You look younger."

**…**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

**…**

**Last time…**

**Austin walked up to the house & knocked on the door & rang the doorbell.**

"Yeah," said Eric as he answered the door. Austin just looked confused.

"You look younger."

**(Guitar Riff)**

Hanging out!

Down the Street

The same old thing!

We did last week

Not a thing to do

but to talk to you

We're all alright!

We're all alright!

Hello Wisconsin!

"Younger? Look, what do you want?"

"Is Michelle here?"

"Michelle? Who's that?"

"Eric, who is it?" a woman called from behind him.

"Just someone looking for someone named Michelle. Sorry, man. No one named that here. Now, is there anything else I can do for you, or…"

"Uh, yeah. Can I use your phone? I lost mine somewhere."

"Uh, sure, man. Come on in," he moved aside, letting Austin in.

**Austin looked around & saw everything was different.**

"Wow, man. Very 70's."

"Yeah. I haven't had this place redone. My parents have had it like this since then."

"Eric, you coming back in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, Jackie. Just a sec. Alright, so phone's right here. I'll be in there if you need help," he said, going into the kitchen.

Austin looked at the phone, but realized it was an old one. He then looked towards the kitchen door & saw a calendar It says "June, 1989."

"What!?" he silently yelled. "So did I time travel?" he asked, bewildered. He heard a whirring sound from somewhere. "Doctor?" he asked, but then heard a crash in the kitchen. He ran in to see what was wrong.

"Shit!" the woman yelled.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah. the mug that had Jackie's coffee in it just fell over and broke," Eric responded.

"It was weird. I felt a gust of wind hit me then it fell over after being on the counter away from the edge," she says, sweeping up the shattered mug pieces on to a dustpan and threw it away before taking a wash cloth and soaked up the coffee.

"So, did you call who you were going to call?" Eric asked.

"I couldn't get ahold of them."

"Too bad. Coffee?"

"No thanks."

Hyde walked in, getting the coffee pot, & poured himself a cup.

"Morning, Forman. Jackie," he said, looking downward.

"Hey, Hyde."

"Morning, Steven."

"Hey, it's you," Austin said.

"Who's this douche?"

"I'm not a douche! God, how many times do I need to tell you?"

"Times? I've only called you that once."

"Oh. Right," he said.

**Then, it hit him. He remembered to a few days ago. Those guys were talking about how Forman lost his chance with Jackie, they all looked older, they knew who Michelle was, & Hyde already called him a douche.**

'Am I really in the past?' Austin thought to himself.

"Now, do you have somewhere to go? We're kind of busy," Eric said, bringing Austin out of his thoughts.

"Don't be rude, Eric. He might be able to help," Jackie says, throwing the cloth into the sink.

"How?" Austin asked.

"Do you know of a singer we can get to play in the next 12 hours? The one we got for our class reunion had to cancel because he got food poisoning from his last gig."

"Hey, hey. I thought we all agreed I was gonna DJ," Hyde said, but they ignored him.

"I'm a singer. I can fill in. I can also play so many different instruments."

"Really? Do you know Cheap Trick?"

"'Hello, Wisconsin!'"

"Hmm…"

"Bon Jovi?"

"You're livin' on a prayer, man."

"Hmm…"

"AC/DC?" Hyde asked.

"Prepare to be Thunderstruck, man," Austin said & Hyde nodded in approval.

"Plus, I've got my own material, so what do you say?"

"It might be the lack of sleep talking, but alright. You good with 500 bucks? It's all we have from our refund on that other guy."

"Sure."

"Oh, by the way, we didn't catch your name."

"Austin."

"Eric."

"Hyde."

"Jackie. How old are you?"

"18."

"Alright."

"Then, you've got the gig. We'll go down to the beach later so we can nail down a tracklist & you can practice with the band."

"Alright...Do you have a bathroom?"

"Uh, sure. Upstairs on the right."

"Thanks," Austin said, running upstairs.

"He seems nice," Jackie said.

"He's a douche," Hyde said.

"Stop saying that, Hyde. He's doing the gig. That's the least we need from him."

"You said he was looking for a Michelle, right? Do you think he met Michael?"

"I don't think so. he sounded like he was all there when he asked.

"Tch. Michelle," Hyde snickered.

**Austin got upstairs to the bathroom. He then closed himself in & started going.**

"This is great. If I get him to hook up with Jackie, he won't be lonely in the future. The future will be better for him," he said, then finished up. He then heard the whirring sound again as he washed his hands.

"Austin!" a faint voice yelled.

"Doc?" he asked into the open air. The sound stopped. He looked around a bit then exited the bathroom. He then went back downstairs then entered the kitchen.

"Alright. I'm going to take my shower," Jackie said.

"Try not to use up all the hot water this time," Eric responded, a bit whiney.

"Hey, if your dick can't handle cold, get out of the freezer," she retorted.

"What does that even mean!?" he said, then sat down.

"Man, she's kinda hot," Austin said.

"Yeah," the two other guys responded.

"Bet you'd want to jump that in a room alone."

"Yeah. Already did years ago, but yeah," Hyde said.

"Yeah," Eric said.

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"Why would I? She's ditzy, bitchy, klutzy, & a big control freak. Plus, her boyfriend just died…"

"Yeah, a year ago," Hyde added.

"Even so, I don't know if I wanna deal with all that baggage."

"But…"

"But she's also hot, fashionable, considerate, & cleans up after her messes."

"So…"

"I don't know, man. Ever since Donna & I split, I just haven't had that much confidence in myself."

"Forman, for God's sake, tht was 7 years ago! Grow a pair!"

"He's right."

"Guys, I just can't."

"Forman, if you don't do this, she's most likely gonna leave to go somewhere else & you'll lose your chance forever," Hyde said.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Austin said under his breath.

"What?" Eric said.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, nothing."

"Better be."

"So, should I?"

"Yes!" they both said.

"Alright, I'll try," Eric said.

"Good," Austin said.

Later, at the beach…

"You know,"Austin said to Jackie. "You & Eric there seem to have some good chemistry."

"What?"

"You just seem to have something, ya know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, truth be told, I have been feeling something for him. He's let me stay at his house for almost a year now ever since Fez died. I help him with paying bills from paying rent. Since he's a teacher & I'm a fashion designer, I'm obviously a big help with that. Yet he won't ever let me pay for anything else when we go out to a movie, or anything. Do you think he likes me?"

"Oh yeah. Not letting you pay for much when you're with him somewhere, I'd say that's a sign. Plus, I've seen the way you two look at each other. Yeah, he likes you."

"Alright. You've got me convinced."

"Good. Good."

"Austin, we're all set up if you wanna start practicing."

"Alright."

**He goes up on the stage, turns to Jackie & winks at her. She smiles.**

"Alright, guys. What should we do first?"

"Your call, man. We can play most anything from the last several decades."

"Hmm…" he says, putting the guitar strap of the guitar they had for him over his shoulder, then did some quick strumming before saying something else. "Maybe… 'Back in the U.S.S.R. We need a soundcheck anyways, right?" they all nod in agreement.

**With that, they played the song, while Jackie & Eric were standing on the beach near the water's edge.**

"So, this party should be good," Eric said.

"Yeah. Austin sounds like a good singer too."

"Yeah. Look at him. He loves performing."

"Yeah. I mean, how lucky are we to have him replace the guy that had to cancel?"

"Maybe it's a little too coincidental, but we are lucky."

"Yeah. So, you looking forward to seeing everyone from 10 years ago?"

"Yeah. It should be good. Kelso & Brooke are bringing their daughter Betsy, right?"

"Yeah. What about Donna? Did you guys have a really bad break-up?"

"Um. Sort of. I told her I couldn't do it any more. She was just becoming a pain to be around. I never knew if she was taking my stuff seriously because she laughs at times where things are supposed to be serious, so I got mad at her. We had a fight, she realized we weren't good together anymore, & then she left. I haven't heard from her in 8 years. I don't even know if she's coming or not."

"Oh. So, You're not expecting to rekindle your relationship?"

"No."

"So, you're not going with anyone?"

"No…Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go together. As friends, at least."

"'At least'? Do you want to be more?"

"Do You?"

"Maybe I do."

"Well, maybe I do too."

"Well, alright then. We're going as dates tonight."

"Fine"

"Fine."

"Alright. I'm gonna go home & get ready," Jackie said, then walked off & got to her car & drove off.

"Well alright then," he said, as he walked up to the stage as Austin was finishing the song. After he finished the song, Eric called him over.

"Alright, guys. Take 5. We'll work out a set list in a bit," he says, then walks over to Eric.

"I have a date with Jackie tonight," Eric said.

"Good for you, man."

"Yeah, but the thing is I haven't been on a date in a while &, more importantly, since it's here, I'm not too sure about much."

"Ah. I see. Really what you wanna do, is just hang out. I mean, you can listen to the music without dancing, but if you want to dance, that's fine. You might wanna make sure other people are, though, to make sure it's not too awkward."

"K."

"Tell ya what, I'll do a song with the guys where I'll invite people to dance & you can dance once everyone else is."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Alright. I gotta lay down a set list with the guys. You go get ready. See ya later, man."

"Yeah. See ya," Eric says, as he goes to his car & drives away.

"Alright, guys. I gotta teach you how to play a song really quick then we can get a set list going."

**Austin did just that, as it turns to later that evening. The party was well underway, as Austin was playing a song with the band. They finish that song & then the time came for the special performance.**

"Alright, everyone. For this next song, we're gonna have a song for dancing, so if you want to, come up & get ready to dance," he says, as several couples walked up.

"Do you wanna dance?" Eric asked Jackie.

"Sure," Jackie responded.

**They walked up & got into a place where they could dance. Eric nodded to Austin & he nodded back.**

"Alright, guys. 1, 2, 3…

It was a teenage wedding and the old folks wished them well  
>You could see that Pierre did truly love the Mademoiselle<br>And now the young Monsieur and Madame have rung the chapel bell

"C'est la vie" say the old folks  
>It goes to show you never can tell<p>

They furnished off an apartment with a two room Roebuck sale  
>The Coolerator was crammed with TV dinners and ginger ale<br>But when Pierre found work, the little money comin' worked out well

"C'est la vie" say the old folks  
>It goes to show you never can tell<p>

**Eric & Jackie were in perfect sync, as they looked at each other with excitement on their faces.**

"C'est la vie" say the old folks  
>It goes to show you never can tell<p>

They bought a souped-up jitney was a cherry red '53  
>And drove it down New Orleans to celebrate their anniversary<br>It was there where Pierre was wedded to the lovely Mademoiselle

"C'est la vie" say the old folks  
>It goes to show you never can tell<p>

**(instrumental)**

"C'est la vie" say the old folks  
>It goes to show you never can tell<p>

They had a teenage wedding and the old folks wished them well  
>You could see that Pierre did truly love the Mademoiselle<br>And now the young Monsieur and Madame have rung the chapel bell

"C'est la vie" say the old folks  
>It goes to show you never can tell"<p>

**They finished the song, as Eric kissed Jackie. They felt a jolt of electricity as they passionately kissed on the dance floor. When they finished, they hugged. Eric looked to Austin & saluted. Austin saluted back.**

"Alright, we've got one more for you before we take a little break. This is one that won't come out for years, but I'm giving to you guys early."

I've been waiting a long time  
>For this moment to come<br>I'm destined for anything at all

Downtown lights will be shining  
>On me like a new diamond<br>Ring out under the midnight hour

Well no one can touch me now well  
>And I can't turn my back<br>It's too late, ready or not at all

Well I'm so much closer than  
>I have ever known, wake up<p>

Dawning of a new era  
>Calling don't let it catch you falling<br>Ready or not at all

It's so close enough to taste it  
>Almost I can embrace this<br>Feeling on the tip of my tongue

Well I'm so much closer than  
>I have ever known, wake up<p>

Better thank your lucky stars  
>Say, hey, hey<p>

**(Instrumental)**

**A guy gets on his 80s cell phone.**

"Hey, Billie. It's your cousin, Marvin. Marvin Armstrong. You know that slightly different song that might piss off your punk rock fan-base, but will still sound good, you've been looking for? Well, listen to this."

Well I'm so much closer than  
>I have ever known, wake up<p>

Better thank your lucky stars  
>Say, hey, hey<p>

I've been waiting a life time  
>For this moment to come<br>I'm destined for anything at all

Dumbstruck, color me stupid  
>Good luck, you're gonna need it<br>Where I'm going if I get there at all

Wake up!  
>Better thank your lucky stars<p>

**The song finished, then they got off the stage while everyone cheered.**

"Hey, Austin, man. Good song," Eric said, after they ran up to him.

"Thanks. I see you two finally kissed. What did I tell you?"

"You were right," they both said. "Wait. Did you tell her/him that I liked him/her?"

"Uh...look over there," Austin said & pointed to behind them. They looked & then turned back around to see no one.

"(Panting) Man, that was close," he said & started walking, but he accidentally bumped into someone & fell on his butt.

"Oh, sorry, man," the woman said.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, standing back out, dusting himself off. He looked at he & realized something. 'Mom?' he thought.

"You Ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine."

"Hey, Mimi. There you are. Why'd you walk off?"

"It's fine, Mike. I just bumped into the singer here."

"How many times have I told you to call me by Stephen, not Mike? I HATE that name."

"Then change it, for God's sake."

"You guys are dating?"

"Yeah," they both answered together.

"We're on a cross-country tour before we get married. We just happened to stumble upon this quaint town here & we thought we'd stay a few days. We thought we'd walk down here since there was a band playing & saw you playing for a bit. You're very good, kid," the woman said.

"Thanks. You better love this guy after you get married. If he dies unexpectedly, you shouldn't go out with anyone else if that happens. It wouldn't be proper."

"Yeah, ok, kid. Let's get out of here, Mike," she said, walking off & dragging Mike with her.

"Oh, mom," he said, whispering. Then, everything started fading in & out.

**Austin became disoriented, as he almost passed out. it went all dark around him. He was so disoriented, that his vision was blurry. He leaned forward, breathing hard. He could hear several people talking around him. He turned towards where the voices were coming from, but all he could see, was 6 multicolored blurs. As he was trying to regain his composure, he fell down to the ground & passed out, lying on his front.**

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN... **

**_Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger VS Austin & Ally (Crossover)_**


End file.
